A Beginning, To End in Disaster
by aceattorneyfan
Summary: Calisto Yew is brand new in the courtroom, with a promising career ahead of her. If only she knew how her life would actually turn out...


A Beginning, To End in Disaster

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything.

Calisto Yew stepped outside the Los Angeles courthouse, her first trial behind her. She had passed the bar exam to be a defense attorney just two months ago, and taken on her first client with confidence. It had been a relatively simple case, and she'd had faith in her client's innocence.

The prosecutor Byrne Faraday had been a formidable opponent. He'd been working in law only a little longer than her, but was still a greenhorn by many standards. He'd been an effective prosecutor, doing what he should have to work the case in his favor. But her client's innocence had overturned all his arguments, turning all his evidence and witness testimonies to her benefit. The case had been decided and the verdict delivered after just an hour and a half in the courtroom.

She had a feeling she'd be seeing more of Prosecutor Faraday, in the courtroom and outside of it. The way they'd looked at each other from their respective benches, she had a hunch they'd be working together somehow.

Little did she know they would eventually become two members of a three person team that would engage in back room deals in order to excel at their jobs and take on bigger cases than they ever imagined. A mysterious group that would become infamous among law enforcement groups across the country.

_The Yatagarasu._

She closed her eyes and sifted through the very recent memories of her first trial. It was everything she'd thought it would be. Trials like this one were why she went into law. To feel the rush of adrenaline when she was cross examining a witness and finding some information in her favor, finding a contradiction to further strengthen her case, and when she heard the judge declare her client '_Not Guilty_'.

She was carrying on her family's legacy of being defense lawyers, and she was determined to make 'Calisto Yew' a name that attorneys to come wouldn't forget. To make her the first choice among people when they were selecting representation. She wanted to be the best lawyer Los Angeles had ever seen.

She tilted her head up toward the sky and smiled as she inhaled a deep breath and touched her shiny new attorney's badge. Though she couldn't see it since her eyes were closed, it reflected the sun's rays brilliantly, the lights catching the angles of the gold badge and refracting them like a kaleidoscope.

It was proof of her profession, and would later be her only means of protection and defense when she came under suspicion of murder for the man she just faced in court, Byrne Faraday.

Something that she didn't know was that the daughter of the man that she would eventually murder would be part of her downfall, giving testimony and providing decisive evidence that would link her to the crime she would work so hard to cover up and distance herself from.

She had no idea that she would eventually live under several different aliases, even going so far as to become a secretary for an Interpol agent, completely altering her appearance and personality in order to hide her true role in the criminal underworld.

The woman standing on the steps of the Los Angeles courtroom was a bright young attorney, a star on the rise. She held so much promise to be a well known lawyer. To have a long career ahead of her.

But unfortunately for Calisto Yew, her fate had been decided, and she was destined to become irrevocably entwined with the Yatagarasu, the dangerous world of the smuggling ring, and the unforgivable evil of committing murder.

A life beginning, destined to end in disaster.

Author's Notes: This was a quick piece I wrote for a prompt for a drawing a friend of mine did. For as short a piece it was, I'm very happy with how it turned out. The way I interpreted the drawing was Calisto being a lawyer fresh off the bar exam, her entire career ahead of her, not knowing how her life would actually turn out. It's short and sweet, but I hope you guys like it. If things go well, we'll do many more of the drawing/writing prompts together. ^_^ The link for the sketch is on my DeviantART page if you feel so inclined to check it out!


End file.
